Destiny We Are
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: It's a story of Deidara's present life. In which he finds new love and struggles along with his past childhood friend/lover. But then, he still loves his past lover but his bestfriend hurted him. What can he do? SasoDei ItaDei SasuNaru YAOI UPDATED!
1. Destiny We Are: Prologue

**Just a little warning..This contains Yaoi or boy X boy love. So please, If you don't like Yaoi, Don't read..okay?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open the door, Deidara! I need to show you something important!" A girl from outside called Deidara. Deidara was awoken by the voice and the knock of the girl. "Un?"

"Wake up, sleepy head! Open the door! I have to show you something interesting!" The girl called. She knocked again, this time harder.

"Yeah, yeah,un!" Deidara growled. He stood from his bed and opened the door. The girl immediately hugged him as he opened the door,making them fall on the ground. "What the heck,un?"

"Nothing, I just missed you!" The girl chirped.

"So, what's that important and interesting thing you wanted to show me,un?" Deidara asked. The girl dragged him to his bed and ordered him to sit and watch her. The blonde girl pulled a chair next to him and sat there, setting her laptop.

"Here, look at this!" She pointed at her laptop. She turned to him and grinned.

Deidara looked at the screen." There's nothing so special in it,un! These are just some piece of biography of someone who knows who,un! And you just have to wake me up from my sleep just for this stupid thing,un!" Deidara raised his voice.

The blonde girl was surprised and looked back at her laptop. "I'm so sorry, dei! Haha, silly me! I forgot to scroll it back." She scrolled up the scroll bar of the web page with her mouse.

There in the screen, A picture of a red head. He has brown hazel eyes and beautiful skin. "Isn't he just gorgeous?" The girl said, dazing. "Danna is still cuter,un" Deidara said back to her, also dazing in his thoughts. The girl stopped from dazing and looked at her friend. "Well, He's mine!" The girl said selfishly.

"Like I am going to just throw away my love for danna,un! Besides, you just saw him this morning and you don't even know him yet,un!" Deidara looked carefully at the red head's picture. "Although, they do seem similar,un."

"I don't care! Whatever happens he is still mine!" The blonde girl forced in.

"Whatever you say,un." Deidara let out a sigh.

"Good."

Deidara scanned at the guy's biography. His eyes widened when he read something. "He.. He is a star,un."

"Yes, I know! He is a bright star shining over my sky."

Deidara slapped his forehead. "I mean he is a star,un. A celebrity,un"

"What? Let me see!"

The girl snatched her laptop from Deidara's hands and read the said biography. "How come you don't know that yet,un? I mean, I think you've been drooling over his picture since you first saw it,un"

"Come to think of it, I've been looking at his picture since last night." The girl chuckled. "Maybe that explains those things under your eyes,un." The girl turned to him, "Are you saying something?" She asked.

"No, no, nothing,un! I was just humming to myself,un. Now get off my property,un!" Deidara said as he pushed his friend out to the door with her laptop.

"Goodbye, Dei!" The girl waved goodbye. "Goodbye, Ino,un!" He replied back. Deidara closed his door and went back to his bed.


	2. Destiny We Are: Chapter 1

**For those who don't like Yaoi(or boy X boy love), Please don't read.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, Ino,un! Now I can't go back to sleep,un!" Deidara rose from his bed. "If only she didn't wake me up, I could have rested from lack of sleep,un!"

He walked over to his bathroom. Deidara took off his clothes and got ready to take a bath. He removed all his clothes and closed the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara just finished taking a bath. A towel over his waist and wet blonde silky hair - his phone suddenly rang. The blonde picked it up and answered, " Hello,un?"

"Dei! It's Ino."

"What do you want from me now,un?"

"I'm coming over your house in 25 minutes. We are going to hangout today, okay? Bye for n-"

"Wait,un!"

"I still haven't eat,un! Give me more time to prepare,un."

"I'll just treat you! Bye now."

"Wait-" Ino hanged up.

"Damn it,un!" He threw the phone on the arm chair and stormed over to his bedroom to put on clothes.

The blonde chose to wear a plain shirt and jeans, of course with the pairing rubber shoes. After that, He brushed his long blonde locks with his brush. "Hmm...What should I do now,un?" He thought for seconds. "Aha! Instant Ramen,un!"

Deidara went over to the kitchen. He immediately prepared to boil water. He opened the small cabinet in the wall and grabbed the Instant Ramen. The blonde settled the ramen on the counter. Waiting for the water to boil, He sat down on the nearest chair.

*after a few minutes*

~ting~

Deidara stood up. He poured the hot water on his prepared ramen. The blonde sat down and started eating his ramen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After he finished, Deidara cleaned up his table and washed his hands. "I made it in time,un." He said to himself. He looked at his wall clock, 3 minutes left.

Deidara walked over to his wall mirror. He stared at himself. There's something missing. He checked his neck: Danna's necklace - Check! He checked his head: Hmmm...His hair tie isn't there. He picked the hair tie that fitted his outfit. He brushed his hair, it's finally dry. He tied some of his blonde locks up. Deidara looked at himself in the mirror. He's now ready.

~knock, knock~

'I guess I know who that is.' Deidara thought to himself. He opened the door. The blonde girl again hugged him. "Stop doing that,un!" He shouted. Ino removed her arms in Deidara. "Why?" She asked playfully.

"It disturbs me,un!"

"Whatever, let's just go!" She grabbed her friend's hand and dragged him out of his house and locking the door behind them. "Let go,un!"

"Okay,okay." She released Deidara.

Deidara stopped walking. "Where are we going,un?" Ino stopped walking and turned to him, "To the museum." She answered.

"Okay,un." They both started walking again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*after several minutes of walking and walking*

"Ino,Stop,un! I'm tired,un!" Deidara complained, panting every after word. "We're already here. Let's go take pictures!" Ino dragged Deidara to the statue of the mayor. She gave Deidara the camera. "Here, take a picture of me here."

Ino posed with the statue in her side. Deidara looked upon in the camera, about to press the button. "Move backwards, Dei!" Deidara moved few steps backwards. "More!"

"What,un?"

"Just move it!"

Deidara moved more steps back.

~bump~

Potato chips fell down on the ground. Deidara looked at the person he just bumped into. "I'm sorry,un"

"What happened there?" Ino called his friend.

"You should pay for that!" The guy said angrily.

Ino walked over to Deidara and the guy. "Choji, is that you?"

The guy turned to Ino, "Ino?"

"Choji! Long time no see!" She gracefully said.

"What are you doing here, Ino?" Choji asked.

"Well, Deidara and I were hanging out and taking pictures."

"You know each other,un?" Deidara finally spoke. Choji turned red and clenched his fists. "Choji, calm down. It's my fault. I told Deidara to move backwards too much. So please calm down. I'll buy you new ones, okay?"

"Fine."

"I'll just buy the chips for you,un."

"I owe you one." Ino whispered unto Deidara's ears. "I'm really sorry, Choji,un."

"Just buy me a new one. Now go! Before I finish you off!" Deidara gave Ino the camera and ran off.

"Don't scare him,please." Ino said to her friend. "You mean she is a he?"

"Of course Deidara is a he!"

"I thought your friend was a girl. Anyway, how are you?"

"Oh, I am just fine. How about you? And how's Shikamaru?"

"I'm still okay. Shikamaru is also fine, he has a girlfriend now."

"What's her name?" Ino said as she and Choji started walking. "I think her name is Temari."

"Where is she from?"

"I don't know. I just met her today."

"Okay. Let's go take pictures!" Ino walked off in the museum, Choji following her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara went over to the nearest store. "Can I buy potato chips,un?" He asked the vendor. The lady vendor gave him the potato chips exactly the same as what Choji was holding before. He paid the vendor. Deidara grabbed the chips. "Thank you! Come again." The lady said.

Deidara went back to where he left Ino and Choji, but there was no sign of them. "Ino? Choji? Anyone,un?" There was no sign of them anywhere.


	3. Destiny We Are: Chapter 2

**Hey YOU! If you don't like Yaoi(boy X boy love) THEN DON'T READ!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara looked at the clock tower's clock. It's already 6:00 p.m. "Where could they be,un?" He put his hand on his pocket, expecting that his phone would be there, which isn't there. "And I forgot my phone,un."

~grumble~

He put his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry,un." He stood up from the bench that he's sitting on. "Forget Ino,un! I really have to eat,un." He started walking and ended up on the place called Ichiraku Ramen. 'The store's name is familiar. Naruto mentioned something about the ramen in this place.' Deidara thought.

The blonde walked inside the restaurant. Only to see Ino using her laptop. "There you are,un! I've been looking all over for you,un!" Deidara exclaimed. "I've been in the museum with Choji. Then he said that he'd treat me, so we went here." Ino explained, while she has her full attention on her laptop, not even bothering looking at her friend for a second. "May I have your order?" The owner of the restaurant asked. Deidara turned to the person. "Just give me anything,un!" He said, getting back his attention on Ino. "The museum? The museum?! I've been there for hours,un! I didn't even see you or Choji,un!"

"I don't know." The blonde girl smiled at her laptop. "What do you mean by you don't know,un?!"

"Excuse me, but will you still eat this, Ma'am?" The owner's assistant asked. "Nope, you can clean it up." Ino answered. The owner's assistant picked the ramen bowl and cleaned up Ino's place. "You wasted Choji's money,un!"

"I'm not hungry. I already ate a bowl of ramen. But he insisted on buying me another one." Ino explained. "So, calm down." Deidara sat on the chair next to Ino and tried to relax.

"Here you go." The owner settled the ramen on front of Deidara. The blonde grabbed the chopsticks. "Finally,un!" He started eating his ramen.

Ino held her wallet and paid the owner. "Here." She said. Deidara looked at Ino while sipping the noodles. "I told you, I owe you, Deidara."

"They're just chips,un. You don't have to,un."

"It's okay, Dei. I'm going now." She grabbed her laptop firmly. "Where are you going,un?"

"Home." Deidara gave Ino the chips. "Please give this to Choji for me,un." Ino grabbed the chips and smiled. "Okay, bye." She left.

*few minutes later*

"I'm done,un." He handed the assistant the empty bowl of ramen. "Thank you! Please come again!" The owner and the assistant said. Deidara went outside the store and inhaled some air. "I'm going to visit, mom,un."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Deidara got at the graveyard, he walked over to his mother's grave. He kneeled over the tombstone. "Mom, a lot of things happened today,un. I met someone. His name was Choji. Ino and I visited the museum and she really got me exhausted,un." He stared at the tombstone. After a few seconds, he stood up and said, "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything today,un."

He turned around and started walking home. It was already dark. "I really have to go home,un." He kept on walking and didn't even realize that he was already on the middle of the road.

~BEEP~

"Hey! Watch it,un!" A black limousine was about to hit him. The back window of the limousine slid open. A guy was there. He has dark onyx eyes and has raven hair. "I'm sorry, little girl. I didn't see you." He said. "I'm a guy,un!" Deidara protested. "You're too cute to be a guy." The guy grinned. Deidara's cheek blushed pink and protested again, "I said, I'm a guy,un!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." The raven haired guy said. 'I've been talking to him for awhile, but he still don't recognize me.' The guy thought. "Do you want to hop in? I'll take you home." He suggested.

"How do I know that I can trust you,un?" Deidara turned around, trying to hide his blush.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." Deidara turned back to him and said, "I am Deidara Iwa,un."

"Nice to meet you, Deidara."

"Uhh, you, too,un."

"Would you like to ride? I'll take you home."

'By the looks of it, He is a rich. What if he finds out that I live in such a public place? Would he disgust me?' Deidara thought. He made up his mind in seconds and said, "Okay,un."

The window slid close. "Sir, Why are you letting some-"

"Because he doesn't know me yet. And I feel that he's different." Itachi told his driver. He opened the opposite door on his side. The blonde stood outside, amazed. "Wow,un! It's very luxurious here,un!" Deidara went inside and sat on the opposite side of Itachi. He closed the door. "I've never even ride a limo,un!"

"Where do you live, Deidara?" Itachi asked. "I'll just point out the directions,un."

"Just tell me where you live."

'Oh, well.' Deidara thought. "Go straight, and then turn right on the second street. Turn left when you reach the dead end,un."

"You heard him." Itachi told his driver. The driver nodded and started driving the limousine.

Itachi stared at the blonde. "Where did you get that necklace?" He asked. "Ahh. This,un? I got this from my childhood friend,un. I treasure it so much,un!" Deidara said gracefully. "Okay."

"Itachi, where do you live,un?"

"Do you know the most famous hotel here? There's where I stay for a moment."

"Yes, I know that,un. You mean you're a tourist,un? Where exactly do you live,un?"

"I'm a tourist from America."

"America,un? I've always wished to go there,un! My childhood friend, who gave me this necklace said that he'd be there,un!" Deidara grinned.

"I see."

The limousine suddenly stopped. "We're here,Sir."

"Thank you very much for the ride,un." He blushed slight pink. "No problem, It's just a ride." Itachi opened the door for Deidara. The blonde got off the limousine and leaned over to the window where Itachi was near.

The back window slid open. "Thank you again,un! I hope to see you again soon,un."

"You, too." The window slid close. The limousine drove off leaving the blonde who was waving.

Deidara's heartbeat suddenly rose fast. Because of this, he tried to feel his heart by putting his hand on his chest. 'What is this sudden feeling? It's different, like something like I felt before.'

+Flashback+

Deidara was silently weeping in the dark, where in no one is there. His head bowed, curled up like a ball and fresh tears falling down his baby blue eyes. Something touched his shoulders. "Ahh!" he screamed. He was totally shocked because he knew no one comes to that particular place. The blonde turned to his back and saw a red head, handing out a handkerchief. "Shh, quiet." the other boy said. Deidara stared at the red head, tears still falling. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked.

The boy wiped the blonde's tears, making Deidara blush. "Thank y-you."

"Calm down,okay? It'll be fine." The red head hug the blonde, trying to calm him down.

+End of Flashback+

'I can't possibly be that kind of feeling. I love danna, only him.' Deidara thought. He went inside his house and went straight to bed.


	4. Destiny We Are: Chapter 3

**This may contain some things not suitable for very young people. So, this contains Yaoi(boy X boy love), with some things not for YOU(if you are that young..),okay? So don't read.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*the next day*

Deidara ate his breakfast and washed the plates. He sat on his armchair and started thinking of his memories with his danna.

+Flashback+

_"Come and get me, brat!"_

_"I'm coming, danna! I'll find you!" The blonde giggled as he started looking for the other boy, "You won't find me!"_

_"I will! I'm sure of it!" Deidara looked behind the tree and he wasn't there. "Boo!"_

_"Ahh!" Deidara fell on the red head's body and blushed._

+End of Flashback+

~ring, ring~

Deidara's mind stirred. He stood up and answered the telephone. "Hello,un?"

"Deidara. It's Ino."

"Why'd you call,un?"

"Aren't you going to work today?"

"I'll be there,un. Goodbye."

"Bye." Deidara and Ino hanged up at the same time.

Deidara brought his bag and keys with him and locked the door. He walked fast to get to Ino's flower shop.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Deidara got in the flower shop, Ino tossed him his apron. He quickly reached for it and wore it. "Good morning, Dei!"

"Good morning, Ino,un." Deidara said in a lazy tone.

"Come on, Dei! Smile and enlighten our customer's hearts!" Ino walked over her friend and pat his back. "Don't touch me,un." Deidara shoved Ino's hand. "What's the matter with you?"

"I already miss danna,un." Deidara sat on a chair.

"Don't be sad. I'm sure he'll come back for you. He loves you, right?"

Deidara nodded. "Tell you what; Let's talk about 'your' danna to cheer you up." Ino suggested. "Of course, while we work."

"Okay,un!" Deidara stood up and started arranging flowers. "When did you first met?"

"We met at a very dark place,un." Deidara blushed. "And then?"

"He comforted me,un. Danna has only been sweet to me,un."

"So you do really love him because of it?" Ino stood by the cashier, counting money. "Yes,un."

"What else?"

"He doesn't know my real name and I don't know his name either,un. So, he just calls me 'brat' often or 'cry baby',un. I call him 'danna' or seldom 'master',un."

"Why?"

"I don't know,un. He didn't introduce himself completely and he said that he doesn't want me to tell my name until he leaves. But he completely forgot about it,un."

"About the necklace?"

"He gave me the necklace to me before he left,un. So I gave him a matching ring,un."

"So...Are you good now?"

"Kinda,un." Deidara grabbed the watering can and watered the pink roses.

"I'm glad that I made you feel better." Ino smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi sat on the hotel's armchair, trying to relax himself. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

~ring, ring, ring, ring~

No answer. He dialed again.

~ring, ring~

"Hello?"

~moan~

"What the fuck do you want, weasel?" A man in the other line asked. "Who is it?" Another voice said.

"Are you two screwing, again?"

"It's none of your Jashin- damned business!"

~moan~

"Wh-what the fuck did you call for?"

"I want to tell you what happened last night."

~several moans~

"Shit, 'Kuzu!"

"Don't waste your money, Itachi." (You know who said this right?)

"Hn."

"Damn it! Hurry up, weasel!"

"I met a blonde last night."

"It will be fine if he's fucking hot." The guy chuckled.

"What did you just said, Hidan?"

"Oh, shit!"

~crash~

"Hidan will call you later. He has business to do." The other man on the line said.

~beep, beep~ They hanged up.

'Those two, always making each other miserable.' Itachi thought.

The weasel stood up and went outside his hotel room.

~ring, ring~

He stopped for a moment and opened his door. He answered the phone.

~crash, crash~

"Hey, weasel!"

"Yes, Hidan?"

"Shh, be fucking quiet! Kakuzu's gone it."

"I see."

"Now tell me about the blonde."

~crash~

"I really have to fucking go now. Damn it!" Hidan hanged up.


	5. Destiny We Are: Chapter 4

**If you don't like Yaoi(boy X boy love), Then don't read! This is just a warning. This chapter may have many many many time skips or day skips (or do they call it day skipping?).**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*the next day*

"Have you gathered all the information?"

"Yes, I have." Ino spoke into her phone.

"I'll send you your ticket tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*a day after*

"This is weird,un. Ino didn't even leave me a message or visit me,un." Deidara sat uncomfortably on his armchair. "I'll better check her out,un." The blonde stood up and went off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara saw a delivery man on Ino's door, knocking. Deidara stayed behind the cars and watched closely. Ino opened the door and greeted the delivery man. The delivery man smiled and gave her an envelope. Ino signed on the papers that she already received it. The delivery man rode his motorcycle and drove away.

Ino grinned and opened the envelope. When she saw what's inside. She closed the door.

'What's with her?' Deidara thought. He walked over to Ino's window. The blonde leaned over and saw Ino on the phone.

'Who is she talking to?' Deidara saw Ino hang up the phone. Ino walked over outside as Deidara run fast to escape.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara went straight to his house. He sat on his kitchen chair while drinking water. 'Maybe Ino just needs space.'

"Yeah! We both need our space,un!" Deidara said loudly. He immediately shut his mouth with his hands. "Oops."

The blonde sighed to himself; he can't do anything else but to just wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*next day*

Deidara rose from his bed. It was a beautiful morning. He stretched his arms way up. The blonde walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He stared at himself and started brushing.

After brushing, he shoved his hair his face and noticed that his danna's necklace wasn't there. 'Maybe I left it on my bed.' He thought.

When he finished everything, He arranged his bed and looked for his necklace at the same time. He searched for it and didn't find in anywhere in his bed. "Where could that be,un?"

He searched for it everywhere, ever corner of his house and never found it. The blonde was exhausted, very. He sat down on the middle of the mess he made. "Where is it,un?" He screamed. Deidara collapsed on the floor. "Maybe I should ask Ino,un." He stood up and grabbed his phone. He sent a test message to Ino:

_Ino, I need help. The necklace that Danna gave me, It's lost,un! Where are you? Please reply!_

"Maybe I should trace back where I've been,un!" He stood up. "But I am really sure that I slept with it last night,un. What should I do now,un?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*2 days after*

Ino pulled her luggage. A man with silver hair came close to her. "Who- who are you?" Ino asked. "I'm his friend." The guy said. "How can I trust you?"

"Here, call him." The guy handed out his phone to Ino. Ino grabbed the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?"

"So, have you met?"

"He is your friend?"

"Yes. Get on with what you have to do. Suigetsu will help you with the other things."

"Okay. I really trust you on this, so don't let me be harmed. Bye."

"I will. Bye." Ino hanged up and gave back the phone back to Suigetsu. "I'll explain more things on the way. Let me carry your bag for you." Suigetsu pulled her luggage.

"Where are we going?"

"To my limousine." Ino nodded and followed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suigetsu opened the limousine door for Ino to go in. He gave Ino's luggage to his driver and got in as well. "Nice limousine."

"I know." The driver got in and started to drive. "Let's start discussing."

"Here are your resume, and everything you'll need for the job." Suigetsu gave Ino an envelope. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes." Ino replied.

The limousine stopped. "Ma'am, Sir, We're here." The driver said. "Where are we?"

"At the mall. You need to buy the thing that you will need. Here's the card." Suigetsu gave her the credit card. Ino stared at it because of her amazement. "Thank you very much! Wow, it also has my name on it!"

"I'll pick you up later by 5 p.m., okay?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ino got off the limousine.

"Goodbye." Suigetsu closed the door and the limousine drove off.

Ino turned on her phone. She got a new message from Deidara:

_Ino, I need help. The necklace that Danna gave me, It's lost,un! Where are you? Please reply!_

She replied:

_Dei, I didn't see your necklace and I am sorry. I am in America right now. I just went here to publish the book about flowers I wrote. Don't try to contact me, I'm a bit bust right now._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ring, ring~

Deidara was sound asleep on his bed.

~ring, ring, ring~

He didn't get to check his phone.


	6. Destiny We Are: Chapter 5

**This a warning from gaaraandtheakatsuki, to never read her story if you don't like Yaoi(boy X boy love). In the end of this warning she says: "Thank you!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~beep, beep~

Ino got outside of the mall, with lots of bags in her hands, arms and shoulders. Brand new hair do and make up. She walked near the limousine and opened the door. "Gahh!"

"Hi, Suigetsu!"

"Wh-what happened to you?!"

"I bought many things and got in to this wonderful salon!" She said gracefully as she give her bags to the driver. Ino got inside the limousine and shared a sit with Suigetsu. She stared at Suigetsu who was very shocked.

"Are you alright?"

"No! Remove those things in you! It's creeping me out." Suigetsu handed Ino a towel and a brush. Ino grabbed the towel and cleaned her face. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Going to visit Sasori Akasuna's house. Then to your hotel, of course you need a place to stay,right?" Ino nodded. The car started to drive off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here we are at Sasori's house." Ino leaned at the window. "He has a huge mansion!"

"Yes, he has. Now that you saw it, let's proceed to the place you'll have to stay." His driver nodded and drove off to the hotel. 'He is filthy rich. Somehow, I feel sorry for Deidara.' Ino thought as she smirked. "Just wait. Just wait, Sasori." Ino whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Later, at Deidara's house*

Deidara woke up by 9 a.m. It wasn't such a nice morning for him. Both of his friends are gone. His parents aren't also there to support him or comfort him. He rose from his bed and checked his phone. There's a text message from Ino:

_Dei, I didn't see your necklace and I am sorry. I am in America right now. I just went here to publish the book about flowers I wrote. Don't try to contact me, I'm a bit bust right now._

"America,un? She didn't tell me anything about a book,un."

'Why? Why?' Deidara kept blaming himself for losing all of his friends. 'I hope Ino comes back.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here we are." Suigetsu said. Ino opened the limousine's door and went outside. Suigetsu grabbed Ino's arm. "Here's your key. Your shopping bags and luggage will be on your closet later." Ino got the keys and waved goodbye. The limousine drove away.

The blonde walked over inside the gorgeous and fancy hotel. "Welcome, Ma'am." says the guard. Ino just bowed and continue walking. She looked around, every corner. The hotel's lobby was fabulous! She turned to her left and saw the counter for checking in. "Where is room 409 located?"

The lady turned to her. "Ohh, you must be Miss Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you!" The lady bowed and said, "It's on the fifth floor, just take the elevator and you can see it there." Ino was confused, she's already known here? She tried to smile and ran over to the elevator.

She went inside the elevator. It was shining gold. She pressed the button '5', because it's obvious that it leads to the fifth floor. The elevator went up and stopped after the third floor. A man and a lady walked in. When it reached the fifth floor, Ino went outside of it and saw her room immediately on the right side of the hall.

The blonde girl walked slowly and tried to open it with her key. The door shot open. The room was just so perfect! Ino jumped for joy. "I never knew that I'd be here! Finally! Few more days and I'll be in your mansion!" Ino ran over to the bed and kept jumping because of this unexpected or should she say lucky opportunity. She laughed as she jump up and down.

As soon as she stopped jumping she wandered over her room. Bathroom with a Jacuzzi and shower. Closet with lots of clothes, shoes and bags. The room just fits her perfectly, pink and violet layout. "They sure got my attention." Ino got back to her bed and laid there, few minutes later, she's fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*the next day*

~ring, ring~

Ino's cell phone rang. Ino just was disturbed by the ringing sound and opened her eyes. "Oh my gosh! I have to tell Deidara my dre-" She looked around and saw that she was in a hotel. "It wasn't a dream after all." She smirked.

~ring, ring, ring~

Ino picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Get prepared already."

"Thanks for waking me up and thank you very much for the things that you've given me!"

"Whatever. Just get prepared already."

"Yes, I will. Bye. Thank you once again."

"Goodbye." The guy hanged up.

Ino went to the bathroom. It was as perfect as she saw it last night. Jacuzzi, shower and it has everything she had dreamed. She removed her clothes and went it the Jacuzzi, it automatically has water coming out of it and also soap. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she finished taking a bath, she put on clothes on her closet. Her shopped clothes and luggage's clothes were there. She picked the ones that are violet. Violet top, violet pants, cute heels, dangling earrings and jewelries. She wore them all.

Ino finished everything that she has to do, eating and everything. The blonde grabbed the envelope Suigetsu gave her. She locked her hotel room afterwards.

She went downstairs and the bell hop called her. "She has to tell you something." He pointed the lady on the counter. "Okay." The blonde walked over the counter. "Good morning, Miss Yamanaka! Suigetsu just said that his limousine would pick you up by now. He also said that he will take care of everything else left in the hotel. He wants to give you this." She handed out Ino a paper bag. "He says that you should wear it."

"Thank you?"

"I'm Karin."

"Thank you, Karin."

"Your pleasure."

Ino walked away and went outside and saw Suigetsu's limousine. She opened the door, there was the driver she saw before. The blonde stepped inside and sat down. "I need to change clothes. Please take me to a changing room." Ino said. "Yes, Ma'am." The driver started driving.

The driver stopped by a mini stop. "Where can I change?"

"In the comfort room." Ino went outside and ran over to the comfort room. It's for public use. 'Gross.' She thought. Ino went inside a cubicle and changed to the clothes Suigetsu gave her.

'These clothes are so not my type of clothing…But it's part of the job.'

She went outside and went inside the limousine. "I'll leave the bag here, just take me somewhere a bit far from Sasori's house. So no one can see me. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The driver drove to a publishing company almost far from Sasori's house. "You can get down here."

Ino nodded and went outside with the envelope. The limousine left her as she walk to find the mansion.


	7. Destiny We Are: Chapter 6

**If you don't like Yaoi(boy X boy love) then don't read. This warning is always in every chapter...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ino saw Sasori's mansion. She walked near the gate, "Miss, do you need something?" The guard asked.

"I was just looking for a job, Sir."

"A job?" A man behind the guard said, as he walked in front of Ino.

"Yes. A job."

The man scanned Ino and she seemed new here in this place. "Where is your resume?" Ino pulled out her resume from the envelope, deep nervousness is covering her up. 'I hope they did it really good.' She thought. The blonde gave the man her resume. The man read it and said, "You're from Tokyo?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you know who lives here?" He asked. 'Of course, I do! It's Sasori.'

"I don't really know. I just came here to work for my family. So please, help me." Ino acted. The guard opened the gate for Ino. "Come in." The man said. Ino followed him and stepped inside. She turned to her left, there was a beautiful fountain and grass sculptures. 'Those things are so easy to do.' She thought. Ino kept following the man and reached this room.

"Any job will do, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"From now on you'll be a maid. Here's your uniform. You can now start working, The maid in the kitchen will help you with the rest." The man gave Ino that uniform and a list of what she has to do. "You can change your clothes there." He pointed in a door.

Ino walked over to the pointed place and followed the orders. She walked over to kitchen after changing. The kitchen was just so big that many people can eat there. She talked to the maid she first saw. "Excuse me, I'm new here. Can you help me?"

The maid turned to her, "They hired a new maid again?!"

"Uhh, yes."

"Ughh. That Yuura."

"Can you please help me now?"

The girl laughed. "Help you? Why?"

"Because the butler says so, and I'm new here."

"Well, I won't help you any other ways." The maid walked over to halls and ran very fast. "Wait-!" Before Ino could follow, she lost her. "Great, just great." She told herself.

She walked over the halls, trying to find her target. Ino reached the main living room, she saw the living room just nice and furnished. He wasn't there. She turned to her back and saw the stairs leading her upstairs.

"Where have you been wandering around?!" The man before said. "I'm sorry, I'm just lost."

'Tsk, her again.' Yuura thought.

"Your name's Yuura, right?"

"Yes and go back to work now."

"Okay."

'Shit, I don't know what to do!' Ino thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day has ended, She did all her work so hard. "Congratulations on your first day!" Yuura said.

"Thank you. Can I go home now?"

"Go home? I thought you were new here in America?"

Ino hesitated. "I rented a small place I can stay in."

"You live here now. You have your own room here."

"Ohh, okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino lay on her bed, pretending to sleep. She waited until all the lights were all closed and the other workers slept. She checked her cell phone, a new text message from Suigetsu:

_I checked you in your hotel room, you weren't there. Where are you now?_

and another one form him again:

_He__ just told me that you're not going to show up, because you have to live there, while working. Well, good luck!_

Ino sighed. Finally, the day ended just peacefully. Mission Accomplished!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*3 days after*

Ino just adjusted to the place, still no sign of her target. She saw Yuura passing by the halls, "Yuura, Sir!"

Yuura turned to Ino, "Yes?"

"Who exactly is the owner of this house? I mean, I work here. I still don't know who owns the property."

"Sasori Akasuna."

"Ohh, okay." She acted as if she doesn't know him. "Where is he, then?"

"On his vacation, he'll be back soon."

"I hope I can meet him later." Yuura just smiled and went back to his work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*4 more days later*

'Where the hell is he? I've been here for about a week and he hasn't been here yet!' Ino thought as she took a break from cleaning the comfort room. She sat on the toilet bowl (which the cover is closed). 'This is so exhausting! When can I ever do my real purpose here!?'

The comfort room's door shot open. The same maid that she met on her first day, that she never met on her other days(just her first day). "You're still here?!" She shouted.

"Of course! I work here!"

"Too bad, you're not anymore! You just sit here because you're too damn lazy!"

The pink haired girl slapped Ino on her face, making her fall on the floor. Ino didn't defense herself and let the other girl hit her harder. Until, it finally hurts. "Oww!" She screamed.

"What's happening here?!"

The girls looked at the door, there was a red head standing in front of them. "Sasori!" the pink haired girl called.

"What the hell are you two doing here? And why are you wearing a maid's uniform?" Ino stayed on her position on the floor and stared at the two.

"This maid here was just being lazy and not doing her work." She spanned around fast, showing off her outfit to Sasori. "Don't you think it just fits me well?" Sasori looked at the other girl. "What did you do now, Sakura?"

"I just taught her a lesson." She flipped her hair and hugged Sasori. The red head immediately shoved Sakura's arms. "Get out of my house, NOW!" Sasori ordered. Sakura didn't make any offenses and went outside.

Sasori went over to the blonde girl, he helped her get up and said, "Are you alright?" Something fell on the floor, Sasori picked it up. He looked at it for a second. "Is this yours?" He asked Ino.

"Yes, Sir."

"Could it be...?" Sasori hugged Ino.(still holding the necklace) "I missed you, brat!"

"I missed you...-" What did Deidara call Sasori again? Oh yeah. "...danna." Ino hugged Sasori back.

Sasori pulled away. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Still living in the same roof."

"How's your mother?" Ino remembered, Deidara's mother died before they became friends. She looked down, trying to let the red head understand her. "She... she died." Ino whispered.

"I didn-"

"It's okay. How about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm still me. Just a little bit taller than before." He chuckled. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Me, too."


	8. Destiny We Are: Chapter 7

**If you don't like Yaoi (boy X boy love) then screw you for opening this mistaken fan-fic!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*about 4 weeks had passed*

"It's been a month,un!" Deidara threw his clothes to his luggage. "I'm going to find you both,un! I promise myself that I'd never let myself be alone once again,un." Deidara closed the zipper of his luggage. The blonde shut his house's windows, doors and turn off the plugs. He went outside with his luggage and locked the door securely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*in the plane*

Deidara sat properly on his sit. 'This is so amazing! It's my first time riding a plane.' He thought. He looked around and saw the other passengers, they seemed to be used to riding a plane. He tried to relax with is seatbelt on. The blonde looked through the window. 'Goodbye, Mom.' he thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*after he arrived*

Deidara went down the plane's stairs. He went inside the main airport. When he got his bag back, he immediately went outside the airport. He found the place to be **really** different from Tokyo. He saw Taxi's on a line, waiting for arrivals.

The blonde turned to his side and saw a store. Deidara went inside the store; he tried to look for a map. He went near to the cashier register; there he found what he was looking for. He looked for the price tag. Dollars. "Do you need something, Miss?" Deidara turned to the cashier. "I'm a guy,un." He tried to be patient. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Where can I get my money changed,un?"

The cashier stayed silent as she pointed out at the corner. "Thank you,un." He forced a smile.

Deidara went over to the corner the cashier was talking about. "Good morning, Ma'am. How may I help you?" The lady said. "For the last time, I'm a guy,un!"

"Okay. How may I help you, Sir?"

"I need my money changed,un." Deidara handed his money through the small hole in the window. The lady counted the money and kept it securely in its place. She counted the dollars and gave it Deidara afterwards. "Come again." The lady whispered. The blonde turned his back immediately and went back to his business.

Deidara grabbed the map he saw before and stood in front of the cashier before. He gave the cashier the map. The blonde saw the price flashed on the register. He paid the cashier with the corresponding dollar. "Thank you."

The blonde faked smiled and grabbed the map from the cashier's hands. He went outside and got in into one of the taxis. He went inside the taxi with his small luggage that fitted in. "Good morning, Miss." The driver politely greeted. Deidara just smiled, very pissed off. "Good morning to you, too,un. I'm very sorry but I'm a guy."

The driver saw Deidara's impression. He gulped and just asked, "Where do want to go?"

"To the nearest publishing company,un."

"Okay." The driver started driving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*in the nearest publishing company*

"Wait here,un." Deidara went outside the taxi. He asked the guard there in the publishing company, "Have you seen this girl,un?" He showed a picture of Ino. The guard shook his head. "Thank you,un." Deidara bowed his head. The blonde went back to taxi.

"Let's go to the next publishing company,un."

The driver nodded. He drove to the next publishing company.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara have been in riding from publishing company to another. He paid the driver all the money he got left, it was exactly the driver needed. Good thing, he paid for it exactly. Because if he didn't, he would be miserable. He got off the taxi with all his things. The driver said that he could only take the blonde until the last publishing company.

He asked the guards, "Have you seen this blonde girl,un?" The guards turned to him and looked at the picture. Most of the guards said they didn't see any blonde girl. One guard, who just arrived, looked at the picture. He recalled for a moment that he saw a blonde girl. "I saw a blonde about weeks ago. She got off a limousine and headed straight for that house." The guard pointed at the mansion. "Thank you very much for all your help,un."

Deidara ran for the said mansion. He was so happy that he will got to see his best friend after a month. He pulled his luggage with him. The blonde looked for Ino behind the gate. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my friend,un." The guard scanned the blonde; he didn't seem to be from America or Sasori's fan. "Sorry, kid. Your friend doesn't live here." He didn't get the chance to even show Ino's picture. The guard already told him to scram.

Deidara's smile faded. He pulled his luggage with him as he walk on the sidewalk, without knowing where to go. He walked slowly.

'I don't have any money left. Where should I stay?'

"Wait!" Someone called him from his back. Deidara turned back. "Un?"

"Do you need a place to stay?" A guy asked him. "Yes,un. I even do need money,un."

"You can work here." Deidara half-smiled. "Really,un?"

"Yes."

"Thank you,un! Thank you,un!" Deidara kept bowing.

"Come with me." The blonde followed the guy inside the mansion, it was very luxurious. 'The owner of the house must be really rich.' He thought.

"Do you have resume?"

Deidara shook his head. "I forgot it in Tokyo,un. I already went here to find my friends,un. But I guess I used up all money,un."

"Hmm...I see."

"What job do you have for me,un?"

"Well, there aren't any jobs here except for maid."

"Maid,un? But I'm a guy,un."

"But we don't have any vacant jobs besides that. Couldn't you be at least be maid for a moment of time, until you find another job."

"Okay,un."

"I mean by the looks of it, you don't really know where to go. I just wanted to help you."

"Thank you very much for your concern,un!"

"What's your name?"

"Deidara Iwa,un."

"Okay, Deidara. Here's what you have to do: You have to serve the owner of this house and his visitors, okay?"

'I just remembered the last time we got a maid, Sakura just made her feel lost in the whole mansion.' Yuura thought.

"I'll just have to tour you around the house."

"Okay,un."

"But you have to wear your uniform first." Yuura handed Deidara the maid's uniform. "I have to wear a skirt,un?"

"It's just for a moment of time, right?" Deidara nodded and grabbed the clothes. "Where can I change,un?" Yuura pointed at the door. "Thank you,un." The blonde bowed. He went over to place and locked the door.

He looked at the clothes. 'I don't know how to wear this,un.' He thought. Deidara tried to put them on, he got to wear it right. Thank goodness.

The blonde got out, there Yuura stood, waiting for him. "Does it fit well?"

"Yes,un."

"Let's go." Yuura started walking, as Deidara follow him at the back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they were walking by the halls, Deidara saw a bunch of people having fun by the living room. He stopped to take a look.

Most of them are men. He can't see the other men but he focused on the red head that he saw. He stared at him. A blonde girl came to the red head's arms. Wait- that blonde seems to be familiar- it's Ino. He scanned Ino, and saw his necklace on her neck. The red head is very familiar, until Deidara saw the matching ring of his necklace. He covered his mouth and tried to pull back the tears from falling.

He ran over to the halls, trying to forget everything that he just saw. Deidara ran and ran, coverings his eyes with his arms, trying to prevent form crying.

~Bump~

The blonde fell on the ground. Without delay, Deidara stood up. "I'm sorry,un." He whispered. He continued running, not even bothering to look at whom he just bumped to. The person grabbed the blonde's hand. "Deidara."

That voice was familiar. "Let go of me,un! I already said sorry,un!" The person pulled Deidara to his arms. "Itachi,un?" He tried to pull away from Itachi but he just couldn't break through. "What are you doing here, Deidara?" Tears fell from the blonde's eyes. "Shh, don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi wiped Deidara's tears. "It destroys your cute face."

The blonde shoved Itachi's hand. "It's not that,un! Now please, I'm going,un." Itachi grabbed Deidara tight. "Oww!"

"Tell me, Why are you crying?"

"I got something on my eye,un." Deidara lied. "I just got here for a job. Why are you here,un?" He looked down. "I got eye drops for you."

"No, it's okay,un. Just tell me why are you here? Is this your house,un?"

"You sure?"

"Yes,un." Itachi sighed. "This isn't my house, Dei. I'm here because I'm Sasori's friend. You saw the red head there, right? That's him." Deidara's tears fell more from his eyes. Itachi finally understood what's happening. "Shh, Don't cry. It's alright." Itachi patted Deidara's back. "Deidara, would you believe me if I told you that I'm a celebrity?"

Deidara looked at Itachi with watery eyes, and nodded. The blonde cuddled to Itachi's arms for a moment. Until he finally stopped crying. "Here have to the eyedrops. It can stop your eyes from watering and stops your face from getting ugly. Don't cry anymore, Dei. Promise?"

"Thank you, Sir,un. I promise,un." Deidara grabbed the eye drops from Itachi's hands. "Just Itachi."

"I'm a maid here,un."

'He looks cute on his uniform.' Itachi thought. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Yuura called. Yuura saw Itachi and bowed. He grabbed Deidara's hand as they walk off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*dinner*

"Excuse me; I'll just get something upstairs." Ino wiped her mouth with poise and manners. She stood up properly. "Just hurry up, okay?" Sasori injected. "I will."

Ino went to her room. She opened the door and the lights. The blonde stared at herself in the mirror. "I just look so pretty. Very successful!" She laughed with herself. Ino let her pride take over her. "Oh, you really are pretty, Ino,un." Ino turned to the door. "Deidara. What are you doing here?!"

"Getting back what I own,un." Deidara tried to pull his necklace off in Ino's neck. He pulled it hard. "Ahh! Let go off me!" Ino screamed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What was that?" Konan asked. "It's Ino." Sasori stood up. "Excuse me." He ran upstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Give it back,un!" Sasori saw Deidara pulling the necklace from Ino. "What do you think you are doing?!" Sasori shouted. Deidara released his hand from the necklace. He moved steps backwards as Sasori went near Ino. "Are you alright?" Sasori asked Ino.

"I'm fine."

"Go tell Yuura about this, okay?" Ino nodded and went outside.

"You're a burglar, aren't you?" Deidara shooked his head. 'Danna, it's me!'

"I'm a new maid,un." Itachi got inside the room. "What happened?" He went beside Deidara. "I saw this maid pulling off Ino's necklace."

'Maybe that's why he's crying before.' Itachi thought. "Well-"

"Please don't fire me,un! I really need a job. I promise that I won't touch her again,un."

"Very well. If you broke your promise, I'll surely fire you." Sasori went back downstairs.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Danna's happy, Ino's happy. I shouldn't ruin their relationship,un. Besides, who will ever believe me,un?" Deidara forced to smile even though it hurts. "Are you sure?"

"Un."

"I'll be eating my dinner now with the maids,un. Good evening, Sir,un."

"I told you to call me Itachi."

"I'm a maid,un. I should respect you,un."

"Fine, call me what you want. Eat well, okay?"

"I will,un. You too."

They went outside the room: Deidara to the maid's place and Itachi to the Dining room.


	9. Destiny We Are: Chapter 8

**This deviation contains: Yaoi (boy X boy love). So if you don't like Yaoi, then don't read my fan-fic!! I swear I'm going to kill you!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*days after; midnight*

Itachi was walking by the halls when he heard something. He tried to look where it's coming from. The weasel heard it inside Deidara's room. He knocked and went it. "Dei?"

Deidara immediately wiped his tears. "What are you doing here,un?" Itachi sat a few meters away from Deidara on the floor. "I heard you crying. Did somebody hurt you?" Itachi wiped Deidara's tears, making the blonde blush pink. "I already told you that you won't be cute anymore if you kept crying, what's the problem?"

"My mother's birthday is near,un. I don't have enough money to buy a ticket back to Toyko,un." Tears fell down on his cheeks. "Shh, stop crying. I'll just let you ride my private plane." Itachi wiped Deidara's tears once more, as they kept falling. "But how can I pay you,un?"

"You don't have to pay me. It's my gift for you."

"I'll pay you back,un. I promise you,un!"

"Don't be stubborn, Deidara."

"I'm sorry,un."

"Okay, go ask for Sasori's permission tomorrow and pack your things after. I'll pick you up by 12 quarter."

"Thank you very much,un! Thank you! Thank you,un!" Deidara hugged Itachi for seconds and released him afterwards. "Don't mention it. Now, go to sleep."

Deidara stood up, Itachi after him. "Thank you again,un. Good night,un!" Deidara waved goodbye as Itachi walk by the door. "Sweet dreams, Dei." He shut the door. The blonde flushed red again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*next day; Butler's office*

"Yuura, Can I have a week day off,un?" Deidara stepped inside Yuura's office. "I think it will be okay for you to have a week day off but I think it would be better if you ask Master Sasori about it." He suggested.

"Thank you,un." Deidara bowed and went outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*outside Sasori's room*

Deidara knocked softly. "Sir,un?" He knocked again. "Can I have a week day off,un?"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasori was inside his room, talking to someone in the phone. "Can you come at the studio right now? We need you." The man on the other line said.

"Yes."

"Okay, see you later."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Thank you very much,un!" Deidara ran as fast as he can to his room and packed some of his things in his luggage. He pulled his luggage down, quietly. "Goodbye, Yuura." Deidara waved goodbye. He went inside Itachi's limousine.

"Good afternoon, un!" Deidara greeted. "You're early today."

"Of course,un."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*about 30 minutes later*

"Deidara! Get my cell phone upstairs!" Sasori called. "Didn't he asked for your permission, dear?" Ino asked. "What do you mean?"

"He left with Itachi."

"Whaat?! Yuura, Get in here!" Yuura steeped at Sasori's side the moment he's been called. "Yes, Sir?"

"Where's Deidara?"

"Haven't he asked for your permission that he'll be taking a week day off, Sir?"

"No!" He shouted. "I wouldn't be asking if he could have!" He kept making himself angry in some ways. "Get my phone, I'm calling Itachi." He lowered his voice. "Now!" He shouted. Yuura ran as a flash and got back immediately back with Sasori's phone.

'Good thing he's gone, Sasori's all mine now!' Ino thought selfishly. 'I just hope he never comes back!'

Sasori dialed Itachi's number when he got the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell is Deidara?!" The red head shouted.

"Didn't he-"

"No, He didn't ask for my permission!" Sasori shouted.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Who is it,un?" Deidara asked.

"It's Sasori. He says that you didn't ask for his permission."

"Whaat,un? I promise you,un! I asked for his permission before I left,un. He said 'Yes',un."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Deidara said that he asked for your permission and you said that it's okay."

"No, I didn't!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"He said that you didn't."

"Impossible,un! Let me talk to him,un."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hello,un? I went over to your room before I left and you said that it's fine for me to go,un!"

"You're just making the whole story up, Liar!"

"No, I'm not,un!"

"Maybe I was on the phone when you asked me." His voice calmed don a bit.

"I don't know,un."

"Why in the world would you take a week day off?"

"I- I- I need to,un..." Deidara's voice became lower and lower, until it became a whisper.

Itachi grabbed the phone from Deidara's hand and scooted on the very side of the limousine's sit.

"Why are you with a maid? My Maid?!"

"He needs a ride back to Tokyo; his mother's birthday is near. He really needs help you know? How come you can't know that?"

"Whatever. I don't care. I have to go now. Just get back here as soon as possible!"

"We will have fun..." Itachi grinned as he hanged up.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What did he say,un?" Deidara moved closer to Itachi. "He said you should take your time."

"Really,un? That's great!" The blonde said cheerfully.

The limousine stopped. "We're here." The driver said. Itachi opened the door for Deidara and they both went outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Itachi's private plane*

"Itachi, Your plane is so luxurious,un! I really like it,un." Deidara sat on his chair and put on his seatbelt. While, Itachi on the other chair. "Of course it is, Dei-chan."

The blonde blushed pink. "Speaking of which,un. Are we going to have stop overs,un?" He said, trying to hide his blush.

"If you want to..."

"I think we shouldn't stop for stop overs,un. I just want to be with my mom earlier,un." Deidara leaned to the window.

"Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After about 2 days, They reached the airport. "It's good to be back,un!" Deidara screamed in the door of the plane. He closed his eyes as he smell the fresh smell of Tokyo. "Deidara, be caref-" Deidara fell on the stairs. "Oww." Itachi ran for the blonde on the stairs and carried him(bridal way). "Are you alright? I told you to be careful." Deidara managed to blush slight pink. "S-sor y,unnn." Itachi carried Deidara to his other limousine. He made the blonde lay on the sit. "Shh. Don't move too much, okay?" Itachi closed the door. Deidara nodded. The weasel let Deidara laid his head on his lap.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Hospital*

"He's fine. He just need to rest." The doctor said to Itachi as he leave the room, leaving Deidara and Itachi on the room. Itachi walked over to the blonde's bed. "Are you alright?" Itachi brushed off the blonde's locks. "I'm fine,un." He replied. Itachi smiled.

Itachi stood up. "I'm going to buy you fo-" Deidara grabbed Itachi's wrist. "Don't leave me,un." Itachi turned to the blonde. He looks very pale and a bit sad. "I won't." He sat on Deidara's bed. "Thank you,un. So, when can I go out of here,un?"

"I don't know. I'll take you with me to the hotel, If you want."

"Okay,un."

Itachi called his servants, "Tell the doctors that I'm taking Deidara home."

"Yes, Sir."

Itachi looked at Deidara's baby blue eyes; they're just as beautiful as Sapphire stones. "Next time be careful, okay?" The weasel leaned over to Deidara's forehead and kissed it slightly, making the blonde blush full red. "I w-will,un."


	10. Destiny We Are: Chapter 9

**This story contains Yaoi (boy X boy love). So if you find it not interesting or not good. Don't put the blame on me. I'm just typing my story for other fans. So, screw you!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*graveyard*

"Hi, Mom! Happy Birthday,un!" Deidara put down flowers and light up candles. "Deidara, I'll just go back to the hotel, I forgot my cell phone. I'll let you bond with your mother with her big day."

"Okay,un. Just promise me that you'll come back,un." Itachi waved goodbye and went over to his limousine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*after sunset*

Deidara sat uncomfortably on the grass, waiting for Itachi. "Where is he,un? Is he going to leave me,un?"

~Beep~

The sound of Itachi's limousine's horn was heard. "Ahhh!" A bunch of fan girls screamed. Itachi got off of the limousine with a cake and snacks. There are a lot of body guards protecting him. "Fans." Deidara whispered to himself.

Itachi ran to over to the blonde. "I'm sorry if I took so long, some fans-"

"We love you, Itachi!" The fans screamed. Itachi settled down the cake and snacks in Deidara's mother's tomb. "Happy Birthday, Ma'am," was Itachi's last words to Deidara's mother. He grabbed the blonde's hand and started running over to the limousine. "Bye, Mom,un!" The weasel dragged Deidara to the limousine.

"Are you two dating?" Some random fan girl asked them. They immediately got in the limousine and shut the door close. The limousine speed was very fast that the fan girls didn't reach it.

"I'm sorry, Dei."

"It's okay,un. I understand,un."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*the next day*

Itachi woke up very cozy on his bed. He stretched his arms way up high. "Good morning, Itachi,un!"

"Good morn- Ahh! Dei-" Too much to his surprise, there was breakfast in his lap. "I cooked it for you,un." Deidara giggled. "You don't have to, Dei. I already paid the hotel for food services."

"Are you saying that you don't want to eat he food I made just for you,un? You'll just let me throw it away for nothing,un? I'm sorry,un." The blonde sat on Itachi's bed. The weasel brushed off Deidara's blonde locks. "No, Dei. I don't mean it that way. I was just surprised that you prepared all of these." Itachi tried to tase the rice balls Deidara made. "Mmm...It's delicious, Dei."

Deidara smiled. "Thank you,un. I learned to do these things since my parents left me,un." The blonde stood up. "I'm going to make you a juice,un. I'll be back,un."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir, are you-" One of Itachi's servants stopped in disbelief. "Where are you going, Sir? I thought you just woke up." Itachi grinned. "Deidara woke me up and prepared my breakfast. He will be touring me, today."

"But, Sir-"

"I told you already..."

His servant bowed. "Yes, Sir. I will prepare your limousine." He left the room.

The door shot open afterwards. "Who was that,un?"

"Just hurry up, okay?" Deidara went inside.

"I'm already done,un." The door shot open again. "Sir, it's settled." Itachi grabbed his things. The blonde went outside and so as Itachi. He locked the door behind them and went to the limousine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*mall*

"Let's go here,un!" Deidara smiled and dragged Itachi to a store. The blonde released Itachi. He reached for a wind chime. "Look,un!" Deidara made the wind chime sound. Deidara giggled and dropped the wind chime to its rightful place.

"Where do you want to go next,un?" Deidara asked. "Whatever that may please you..."

"Oh, come on,un! Think!"

"Itachiiiiiii!" Voices of girls were heard. "We better go." Itachi suggested. "I know a place,un!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*sea side*

"I'm glad we escaped there,un." They both sighed. "Yeah." Deidara sat on a big rock. While, Itachi on his side. "Let's go watch the sunset,un."

"Hey! Look at that one,un!" The blonde pointed at the fishes swimming through the sea. Itachi leaned forward and saw the fishes. Deidara sat back and put his left arm on the back of his head and tried to relax. Itachi did the same thing with his right arm. The weasel reached for the blonde's hand in which made him blush. They watched the sunset together, very happy.


	11. Destiny We Are: Chapter 10

**This fan fiction will contain pretty much drama, death scenes, jealousy, anger, cousin material things, french sentences, and most importantly LOVE. What love am I talking about? I mean Yaoi(boy X boy love). If you don't like Yaoi then please click the back button. But, If you like Yaoi then... continue please. Screw you people who don't like Yaoi. You'll be cursed forever!!! Just kidding...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*plane*

"Bye, Japan,un!" Deidara leaned over to the window. "Itachi, can I ask you a question,un?" Deidara looked at Itachi. "Anything."

"Do you have a family,un?" Itachi smiled slightly. "Everyone has a family, Deidara."

"I know,un. But, I haven't seen your family yet,un."

Itachi searched for his wallet and get the picture out from it. "This is my father, my mother and my brother..." He said while pointing out who is who. "Where are they right now,un?"

"My parents are already dead. While, my brother is...I don't exactly know where he is." He returned the picture to his wallet and kept it. "I'm sorry,un. I don't know-"

"Its okay, Dei. You were asking."

"Are you sure,un?"

"Yes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Sasori's house*

Deidara got off the limousine first. He carried his luggage away and helped Itachi with his. "Let me carry,un." Itachi stopped Deidara. "It's heavy, I'll carry it."

"Good thing that you're both back." Sasori and Ino showed by the doorway. "Why are you carrying your luggage, Itachi?" The red head asked as he wrap his arms around Ino. "Let the maid carry it." Ino smirked. Deidara stared at the two.

"I can carry it on my own."

"Let him do what he wants. Deidara go to Yuura's office as soon as possible." Deidara bowed and carried his luggage with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*living room*

"Ohh, Sasori, please stop!" Ino giggled. Deidara saw Ino and Sasori having fun and all. He accidentally dropped the juice in the table. He shook his head and cleaned up the mess he did. "I sorry,un."

"You better be." Ino said. "Get us something to eat." Sasori ordered.

"Yes,un." He bowed and tried to smile, even though it's very painful. He ran over to the kitchen.

He got back with some juice and cookies. "Sir, Ma'am." He gave Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame some cookies. "Thank you." Konan said. Deidara smiled and got back to his work.

"Sasori, stop it!" Ino kept on giggling. "I didn't do anything at all." Sasori hugged Ino's waist firmly. Deidara saw this. He ran over to his room and gave his apron to the other maids in the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*evening*

Sasori was walking by the halls. Until, he heard some noise by the maid's rooms.

"Can't you even see that I really love you,un? But, I'm just happy that both of my best friends are now..." He stopped and sobbed. "...now together,un." He cried and cried. The blonde just turn off the lights and tried to sleep.

'I never knew that...' Sasori thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*the next day*

"Ino, you're coming with us in the interview." Sasori ordered. "Of course, You know that I'll always be there for you, sweetie." Sasori looked around. "Where's Deidara?"

"We don't need him, sweetie." Ino cuddled to Sasori's arm.

"We have other maids there." She added. "Sir, I'll go check him in his room." Yuura bowed and went to Deidara's room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuura opened Deidara's door, he wasn't there. "Deidara?" Yuura checked the closet and there was nothing left there except for hangers. He looked around and saw a letter on the bed. He picked up the letter and swiftly ran to Sasori.

"Sir...He left a letter."

"Whaat? You mean he's gone?!" Sasori wasn't expecting this. "It's okay, sweetie. We can hire other people there." Ino suggested. 'He's finally gone for good. I knew that he can't resist!' Ino thought.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

"It says here:

_**I just can't work here anymore. I found a new job and someone's waiting for me. Please, don't try to stop me. Besides, there are other maids there. So, take care always.**_

_**Deidara **_

." Sasori read the letter.

"Yuura, tell the driver, I'll go to the airport. Ino, you go to the studio. No more buts." Sasori kissed Ino's forehead. "I love you." Sasori ran over to the door swiftly. The limousine was already there. He went inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*airport*

Deidara stood up when he heard that he can now go to plane. He pulled his luggage with him.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasori ran into entrance A. "Have you seen a blonde with a very long hair?" The ticket lady shook her head. He ran into entrance C next, because it was very close to entrance A.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special _

He didn't find Deidara in entrance C, so he went to entrance B. There, he saw the blonde he was looking for.

Deidara was near by the ticket lady when suddenly a pair of arms was on his waist. "Don't leave." The person behind him said. He recognized the voice, it's... it's Danna's voice.

"Sir, let go off me,un." The blonde said calmly. "I need you..." Sasori whispered. "There are other maids there,un. You don't need me,un."

"That's not what I meant."

"You need me to what,un? Wash clothes for you? Clean the house for you? Or you need me to-"

"No!"

"Then, why do you need to stop me,un?!"

"Because I need you, Deidara. I know it's you. You're my childhood friend." Deidara didn't expect this. He went forward from the line. "Ticket?" The ticket lady said. "I'm not your childhood friend,un. You don't even have a proof,un."

"I don't care if you're my childhood friend or not! All I know is that somehow, I love you!" The blonde was surprised.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again _

~Flash~

"Those two are dating!" Some girls took pictures of them. Sasori removed his arms from the blonde's waist and turned back.

Deidara took this chance and gave the lady his ticket and ran very fast.

Sasori turned back and saw the blonde gone. "Deidara!?" There was no response. 'He did it. Just the thing I did to him before.' Sasori thought.

+Flashback+

_The blonde was hugging Sasori's waist. Tears fell down from his eyes. "Danna, don't leave me!"_

_"Honey, let's go home. Your friend has to go." The blonde's mother told her son. "I have to go, Brat. Let go of me, now. I promise, I'll come back for you." Sasori turned to the blonde and kissed the blonde's forehead. "Here. Take care of it, okay?" He let the blonde wear his necklace. "Take this with you." The blonde gave the red head his matching ring. "I will." After that, the read head left._

+End of Flashback+

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara arrived at the airport. Another blonde hugged him immediately. "Ohh, Deidara. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Naruto,un." Naruto grabbed Deidara's luggage from his hands. "This is Kiba, Lee and Shino. Well, Sai is busy painting." Naruto introduced his friends. "Nice to meet you,un." Deidara shake hands with them. "You, too." They said.

"This is Akamaru." Kiba showed Deidara his dog. "He's big,un." He moved few steps backwards. "Arf!"

"Don't worry, He won't bite." Kiba chuckled.

"So, who wants to go to the mall?" Naruto asked. "I do!" Almost all of them agreed. "Let's go to my car." They all followed Naruto to his car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*mall*

When they arrived,

"Naruto-kun, I'll go pick up Gaa-chan over his house. I promise that I'll call you later!" Lee waved goodbye and left them behind. "Uhmm.. We'll go visit Hinata-chan and Kurenai Sensei, too. So, We'll catch you later!" Kiba said. While, Shino was just silent. "Arf!"

Kiba and Shino also left Deidara and Naruto, with Akamaru on Kiba's other side. "They're all the same as before...I'm sorry for their behavior, they just aren't fund of bonding with new people." Naruto explained. "It's okay,un."

Naruto sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm okay to where ever we go, Naru-chan,un." Naruto blushed slight pink. "Don't call me that!" He kind of slapped Deidara on his shoulders. "By the way, are you hungry?"

"I'm sorta thirsty,un. How 'bout you,un?"

"Let's go!" Naruto dragged his cousin to the food court. He left Deidara on a table with two seats and asked, "What do like to drink,Dei?"

"Anythnig will do,un."

"Come on, Dei." Naruto insisted.

"Fine,un. Ice tea." Naruto smiled and went buying the drinks.

After he got back, He sat on the opposite seat as Deidara. The blonde boy gave his cousin the ice tea and drank his own juice. "Thank you,un." Deidara sipped oh his tea. "Dei, let's get serious, now."

"Okay,un."

"What happened back there in America?" Naruto asked, giving the tell-me-everything expression. "When I got there looking for Ino, I ended up working for Sasori,un. But, I never knew that he lives there,un."

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

"And then?" Naruto sipped on his juice as he stared at Deidara eyes. "I saw him and Ino together,un. I cried and ended up bumping to Itachi,un. Itachi helped me out, he knew the truth,un. I begged him to never tell anyone,un."

"And? And?" Naruto finished his juice because of the tense. "I lost patience and left,un." Deidara's voice softened.

Naruto hit his fists on the table. "Why?!"

"Sasori and Ino are happy,un. That's more important." Deidara looked down at his tea.

Naruto tried to control himself. "I think you did the right thing."

"I know,un. I know..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*The next day; Graveyard; Deidara's father's tombstone*

"I have always wondered why you left us,un?" Deidara cried silently. He knelt down in front of his father's tomb. His father left him to his mother and never came back.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea _

"Dei, just let it all out, okay? Nobody really knows what is the real reason why uncle had left you both." Naruto touched Deidara's other shoulder, trying to comfort his cousin. Deidara just kept on crying. "I'll go prepare the snacks..." Naruto left.

When the blonde finally stopped crying, He stood up. Deidara looked for his company while looking down on the ground. Until, someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to a kiss.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasori was running on the graveyard, looking for the blonde. When, he saw Itachi kissing Deidara. He dropped the flowers and walked silently back to his limousine.

"Let's go back..." His voice was very shallow. "What the fuck happened?" Hidan asked as he tried to reach the limousine switch for wines. "Dammit!" The Jashinist gave all his got but never reached it. "Let me do it, Sir." The driver said. He reached for the switch...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Deidara broke the kiss as more tears fell on his eyes. Confused, he ran away. "Deidara-" Naruto called out.

~CRASH~

"Deidara!" Naruto screamed.

"What was that?" Sasori asked his driver. "I'll go check, Sir." Hidan and the driver got out of the limousine, leaving Sasori inside.

A blonde was lying on the ground, full of red stuff around him. Naruto picked up his cousin in his lap. "What have you done?!" He screamed at Hidan and the driver.

Sasori hated waiting. So, he went outside and a lot of people are surrounding the front of his limousine. The red head pushed the other people away to see what happened. Until, he saw his beloved blonde on Naruto's lap. "Deidara..." He knelt down and touched Deidara's face. The red head looked at his hand, many blood.

'Who is that? Why does he look like Sasuke?' Naruto thought to himself as he turned to everyone.

"Take him to the hospital immediately." Gaara suggested.

"Itachi, can we use your limo?" Naruto asked, tears fell on his eyes. Itachi nodded and helped Naruto carry Deidara to his limousine. Leaving Sasori speechless and stunned. 'All I know that he is Itachi. Nothing else more. I know that I can trust him either way...' Naruto thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*After 2 days without Deidara waking up; In the Konoha Hospital*

Deidara finally woke up. He was holding his head between his hands. His body was still numb. "Wh-where am I?" He tried to stand up. Naruto, which was near him, woke up and helped the blonde. "Wh-who are you?" Naruto got confused. "Are you kidding?!"

Deidara looked at himself. "Who am I?" Naruto ran to get the doctor, who was just getting in. "What happened to him!?" Naruto shouted. The doctor went over to Deidara and checked him with the help from the nurse. "Do you remember anything?" She asked. "No..." Deidara responded. "Could it be-?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, it is, Shizune."

"What?! What? What's wrong?!" Naruto cut in.

"He has amnesia..." The nurse whispered into Naruto's ear. "Are you serious?!" Naruto couldn't believe what happened to his cousin. "Indeed. But, you can take him home this afternoon and help him recall his memories."

Naruto gave the doctor a nod. The doctor and the nurse left, leaving Naruto and Deidara alone.

Naruto got close to Deidara. "What's my name?" Deidara asked. "You're Deidara Iwa. I am your cousin, Naruto. And you are at the hospital."

"Wow. I have a nice name. Am I girl?"

Naruto has been silent for a moment. "You're a boy."

"Ohh...Okay. Hmm... Why am I here?"

"Because you were on an accident."

"Okay."

The door shot open. Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, And Naruto's friends got inside of the room."

Sasori immediately hugged the blonde. "Deidara!" He called. Deidara, who was dumbfounded asked, "Good morning Mr. Red head!"

"What do you mean by _Mr. Red Head_?" Sasori was very confused. "He called you Mr. Red Head!" Hidan laughed. "As my cousin, Naruto said that my name is Deidara Iwa." Sasori turned to Naruto and asked, "He has amnesia..." Naruto looked down. "Whaat!?" Almost all of them was surprised. Naruto gave them all a nod.

Itachi sat on the side of Deidara's bed. "I'll introduce myself again. My name is Itachi Uchiha." Deidara reached for Itachi's hand and shake. "You mean we met before?" Itachi just nodded, "Nice to meet you again!" He gracefully said.

Naruto turned his attention to Deidara. He introduced his friends again one by one. "This is Sasori."

"I'm sorry if I called you Mr. Red Head. I just don't know your name."

Hidan tried to pull back his laughter. "It's okay, Dei."

"Are they me relatives,too? And who's that?" Deidara pointed at Hidan. "Ohh, that's Hidan, our friend." Itachi said.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _

"Ohh, they're not your relatives. These are my friends. Itachi, Sasori and Hidan are celebrities from America that became your friends." Naruto explained. "Wow! I have celebrity friends!" Deidara cheered.

A silence broke into the room. "Can you guys leave the room for a moment? I want to talk to Deidara alone..." Naruto said. They all left in the room. Before Itachi left he kissed Deidara's hand. Deidara just giggled.

Naruto locked the door and sat near Deidara's bed. "I would like to explain things more clearly for you." Naruto coughed. "Sasori was your childhood friend; you used to call him Danna. You never gave up your names when you were younger. Until, he left you in Tokyo. He went to America and gave you a necklace, which your friend Ino stole."

"Who's Ino?" Deidara wore a smile as he stared Naruto who was looking down. "Your friend from Tokyo." Naruto answered at a low voice. "Until, you met Itachi. You felt the same way you had before to Sasori..."

"Who do you think should I prefer?" Deidara smiled. Naruto looked at Deidara immediately, astonished. He also smiled a bit. "Sasori and Ino are together now. So, that leaves you with Itachi." Deidara grinned. "Okay. Can I go home now? I am totally bored here."

"If you want." Naruto helped Deidara stand up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*The next day; mall*

"Why didn't Hidan-kun came here with us?" Deidara asked the two with such eyes. "Maybe he is with Kakuzu." Itachi said. "Who's Kakuzu?"

"His..." He thought for a moment. "...his boyfriend."

"Ohh, Is that so? Okay!" The blonde seemed to be satisfied with the answer and turned to his side.

"Let's go here!" Deidara dragged Sasori and Itachi with him. Naruto was just following them behind with his friends. "Naruto, let Deidara have fun for awhile. I'm sure that they'll never harm Deidara." Kiba suggested. Naruto nodded and followed his friends.

"Sasori, Itachi, what do we usually do?" Deidara turned to the two. Sasori stayed silent as Itachi said, "I guess you really have forgotten. When we went to the mall before, my fans were always chasing after us. So, we ran over to the sea side." Deidara grinned. "Let's go!" The blonde grabbed both of their hands and dragged them. "Uhmmm... Where exactly is the sea side?" He stopped.

Sasori asked a girl who was just passing by, *"Excusez-moi, où est le bord de la mer?" The girl turned to them, *"Il n'y a aucun bord de la mer ici, mais vous pouvez aller à la Tour Eiffel."The girl scanned them. "Itachi? Sasori? Oh my God! I'm your biggest fan!" The girl shrieked. "Oh No..."

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand ran. Sasori followed them behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Sasori's mansion*

"What is taking him so long?!" Ino shouted angrily. "I'm sure that he'll be back soon, Ma'am." Yuura tried to comfort Ino. The blonde grabbed the nearest vase and threw it at Yuura, which he luckily catches.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Weeks had passed and Deidara hasn't recovered his memories yet. Both men tried their best to get their blonde back.

Sasori started his morning very well. 'I'm going to tell Deidara the truth.' He woke up with this thought. The red head headed straight to Naruto's house, where Deidara lives. "Naruto, Where is Deidara?" The blonde turned to him. "Oh, he's with Itachi, maybe they're in his hotel...By the way, they're-" Sasori left immediately and ran over to his limousine. "To Itachi's hotel, Now!" His driver immediately drove to said place.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara was standing by an ice cream store, waiting for Itachi and the ice cream.

Sasori immediately saw the blonde. He got out of his limousine. The red head grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Just when Itachi finished buying the ice cream for both of him and Deidara, he saw this scene. The weasel dropped the ice cones and pulled Sasori away. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" He grabbed Sasori's collar. The weasel told the blonde to stay behind him. "Didn't Naruto told you that Deidara and I are already engaged?!"

"Whaat?!"

Deidara fell on the ground. His head hurts suddenly; he held his head between his hands. It was really painful. "Ahh!" He screamed. Itachi turned back to his blonde. "Deidara..." The blonde was lying on the sidewalk. He dropped Sasori and carried Deidara. "This is your entire fault!" He took the blonde to the hospital. Sasori just followed them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Hospital*

"He's fine." Tsunade, the doctor checked. "What exactly happened?" The nurse asked. "Deidara's head suddenly hurts after Sasori kissed him." Itachi explained briefly. "I see. Maybe he is refreshing his memories. When he wakes up, let's see the results." Tsunade said.

Sasori opened the emergency room's door. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Call Naruto right away!" Itachi ordered. "Is Deidara okay?" Was all he can say. "Hn."

Sasori went outside and called Naruto. "Hello?" Naruto answered it.

"Naruto, Deidara's in the hospital-!"

The blonde hanged up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Minutes later*

"Deidara!" Naruto went inside the emergency room. "What happened?"

"Ask him." Itachi pointed Sasori. Naruto turned to Sasori. "What happened?! Answer me!"

"I- I-" Sasori couldn't find the right answer.

~moan~

They all turned to Deidara. "Deidara! Don't!" Naruto screamed.

"Ahh!" Deidara screamed. He held his head. Naruto called the doctor. "I-ita-c-hi" Deidara spoke out. Itachi sat on the side of Deidara's bed. "Shh. I'm here." With that, Deidara fainted.

"What happened?" The door shot open, revealing the doctor. "Deidara just woke up and fainted." Naruto said as he looked as his cousin.

'I think it's time...' Naruto thought. "Sasori, I want to talk to you." Sasori turned his attention to Naruto and gave him a nod.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got outside the emergency room,

Sasori hit his head to the wall. "Stop! Stop hurting yourself!" Naruto pleaded.

The red head stopped. "It's just... I think Deidara is suffering because of me..." Naruto sighed. "Don't blame yourself." Sasori looked at the blonde and turned away. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Deidara..." Naruto sat on the hospital's couch and so as Sasori. "What about him?"

"I know that you knew already that Deidara is your childhood friend, right?"

"I know. I have to talk to Deidara, he needs me-!" Sasori stood up but Naruto stopped him. "No...Please just listen to me first." Sasori tried to be calm and sat back.

"After a few weeks since you left, his father left them and went here in France. Few months after, his mother died because of cancer. His mother kept this as a secret from Deidara. He was very lonely. He celebrated his birthdays alone and crying. It was when he also started ending his sentences with 'un'." Sasori looked down at the floor. "Deidara...I'm...I'm...I don't know."

"Until he met Ino, they became good friends. I asked him, if ever he wanted to live here with me, but he still insisted in waiting for you...He grew up and said that he'll never leave Tokyo until he meets you again." Naruto continued.

"I let him wait..."

"Ino knew one day that you're Deidara's childhood friend. Who happened to be a celebrity at the same time. That is when Ino took his necklace and went to America. And all of these happened. He told me that he was very happy that you and Ino are together, but I know that inside him that it really hurts."

"I'm going talk to Deidara..." Sasori stood up and left Naruto.

Naruto felt that he is thirsty. He stood up and went to the other direction.

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again _

When he was walking, he heard voices. He hid by the walls.

"You know what to do, right?" A man's voice was heard.

'I know that voice!' Naruto thought.

"Yeah, Yeah! I have to go now before he sees Deidara." A female voice this time.

'And that voice!'

He heard foot steps and hid. The blonde saw Ino. 'I knew it! But who was she talking to?' When Ino was not in sight, he went back to the place to see who was she talking to.

~Bump~

He fell on the ground. Naruto looked at the guy, "Naruto? What are you doing here?" The guy helped Naruto stand up.

"The question is What are you doing here, Sasuke?!"

"Of course, I'm looking for you. What else do you think?"

~Slap~

Naruto slapped Sasuke on his cheek. "What was that for?!"

Tears fell on Naruto's cheeks. "You lied to me!"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Don't make me stupid, Teme!"

"I'm not making you stupid dobe-!"

*"Je romps avec toi!"

Naruto ran away from Sasuke and washed his face.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Deid-" Ino entered the emergency room and was cut off when she saw Deidara and Itachi's lips were together. "Ohh, we're so sorry if we disturbed you two." Sasori saw them and just looked away. Deidara and Itachi looked at them. "No,un. It's okay."

'He's okay, now?' Sasori thought.

Ino grabbed Sasori's arm and went in. "We just wanted to check on you, but it seemed that you were in a middle of something..." Ino giggled.

"Ohh."

"Anyway, I want to tell you good news!" Ino said gracefully.

"Really,un? What is it,un? Tell me!"

"Sasori and I are getting married! He just proposed to me!"

"Then, It's a double wedding,un!" Deidara stood up from his bed. The blonde looked at Sasori, who was staring blankly at him. "Deidara, get down! You might hurt yourself." Itachi reminded his fiancé. Deidara did what he was ordered and lay on his bed.

"Hellloooo? Are you listening?" Ino asked. "Let them be. We have our own." Sasori wrapped his arms around Ino's waist. "We'll be catching you both later!" Ino waved goodbye as they left.

Naruto just came in by the emergency room. "Ohh, Dei, are you alright, now?" Deidara just giggled. "Of course,un!"

'That's good to know...Dei.' Naruto thought.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_I'll give it to someone special_


	12. Destiny We Are: Chapter 11

The next day, on the wedding gown store,

"Tachi-kun, I want to wear a gown,un." The blonde pouted while cuddling into Itachi's arms. "Of course, whatever pleases you, my princess." With this, Deidara giggled.

Deidara went over to one of the gown manikins. "Does this look good on me,un?" He looked at Itachi while holding the clothing. "Anything looks good on you." Deidara released the gown and went back into hugging Itachi's arms. "Come on, Tachi, be serious,un."

"I'm serious, Dei. Just try anything and see what you liked best." The blonde lost his excitement because of what his lover just said.

The door shot open, revealing Ino and Sasori. "I want a gown!" Ino just kept convincing Sasori to buy her a gown but the red head just wouldn't agree. When they got inside the store, they both saw Itachi and Deidara. "Of course, I'll buy you a gown, honey!" A sudden change has been made up by Sasori's mind.

"What a total coincidence. You're here, too!" Ino smiled at the couple.

"Hi Ino and Sasori,un!" Deidara greeted.

"Hey." Was all Sasori can say.

Itachi just stayed bored and said, "Hn."

"So you're going to buy gowns, too?" Ino asked.

Itachi grabbed a random gown from his side and gave it to Deidara, "Try this on." The blonde turned to his lover, "Yes,un." Deidara grabbed the gown from Itachi's hands and went over to the dressing room.

"Sweetie, what do you think looks good on me?" Ino asked dearly. "Just try something on." Sasori returned to his cold toned self.

Ino faced Sasori with disagreement. "You still love him do you!?" The blonde said with force. "Him? Who? I'm a guy, Ino. **A GUY**." Sasori answered her.

'They are going to start. I better get Deidara.' Itachi thought.

"You're missing the point! I'm asking you if you still love Deidara!" Ino shouted.

Itachi went over to the dressing room, sliding the drapes of the small changing room. "Ahh!" Deidara screamed. "Shh…Dei, It's me." Itachi tried to keep Deidara quiet. "Ohh. It's you,un. Sorry,un." The blonde looked down at the gown, trying to keep it clean as possible. Itachi scanned Deidara. "You look gorgeous in it. Let's buy that and let's go, agree?"

"Really,un?" The blonde blushed. "Or course! Let's go now."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Since when did I ever start!?" Sasori argued. "Ughh!" Ino gave up and sighed. She slapped Sasori on his cheeks. Ino ran off outside the store.

Itachi and Deidara just finished doing their business. They saw Sasori went outside.

"What happened,un?" Deidara gave Itachi a confused look. Itachi gave the cashier the gown. "I don't know. It's their problem, not ours, right?"

"Yeah,un."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Sasori's limousine*

~ring ring~

Sasori's phone rang. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Are you alright? You and Ino?" Itachi asked. "Deidara's getting worried."

"I'm still chasing her."

"Good luck! Just don't give us the news that you're going to cancel it. You know what might happen."

"'Kay, Bye." Sasori hanged up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Hotel (at Sasori and Ino's room); afternoon sunset*

"Ino?" Sasori opened the door. Ino immediately threw a pillow at Sasori. The red head picked it up. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Go away!" Ino growled.

Sasori dropped the pillow in the couch. He hugged Ino's waist. "Please forgive me, _I have to do this for Deidara_, Please!" Ino tried to remove Sasori's arms from her waist but Sasori was just powerful. "Let go!" Ino screamed.

"I love you, Ino! So please…" Sasori said it out loud.

The room became silent.

"What did you just said?" Ino asked, breaking the silence. "I love you, Ino, _Deidara_! You heard me… I love you, Ino! _This is for your happiness_."

"I love you, too." Ino returned to face Sasori and crashed their lips together. Sasori returned the kiss. 'Deidara.'


	13. Destiny We Are: Chapter 12

_**One day it would be a fairy tale, the next it was a **__**nightmare**__**.**_

_**At first, I thought it was real but then, It was all just a horrible nightmare. Or is it just me who feels stupid enough that I haven't realized that I'm only given another chance to correct my ugly dream or what they call, nightmare.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Dressing room; Wedding Day; One hour before the wedding starts*

"You look absolutely fabulous,un!" Deidara complimented is friend. "Of course!" Ino fake smiled. 'I hope he comes as planned.' Ino thought to herself as she looked back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wedding song played as Deidara and Ino walked in.

The blonde girl looked around the place. 'Damn! Where is he?! He's late!' Ino thought. She almost crushed the bouquet of flowers she held in between her hands.

This is the moment Deidara has waited so long in his entire life, to be able to be with the one he loved. A sudden question hit his head, Is Itachi the right one for him? The blue eyed blonde just shook his head. 'Of course, he is!' Deidara thought in such confidence.

"Dei, still looks better." Itachi whispered to the red head beside him. This made Sasori blush that disappeared after a second. 'But is this really what you want? I'm only doing this because...because...of you...' The hazel-eyed red head thought, staring at the blonde who wasn't coming in his way but instead to Itachi's. 'Why?'

"Sasori. Sasori. Sasori!" Ino poked her soon-to-be-husband. "Oh, Sorry." The red head just tried to laugh it off. Ino stared at him. This should be the best day of her life! Why won't Sasori at least be happy as she was? It is their wedding, right? But why does it look like just a blind dating game? 'I hope he comes!' The blonde girl thought.

"Ino, you look beautiful in your gown." Sasori whispered to the blonde beside him. He noticed that she was uncomfortably looking around. Ino stared at Sasori's eyes, they're just so damn beautiful but it wasn't looking at her but the other blonde on the opposite side. She tried to smile at the compliment or what you call it. "Of course, anything for you." Ino whispered back honestly.

~BANG~

After the loud noise, Deidara was on the floor, full of blood all over his chest. "Deidara!" Itachi, Sasori, and Naruto screamed in unison. The half of the invited people quickly ran outside, panicking. While some remained calm and tried to help. Naruto and Itachi both knelt in the ground, they were in the opposite side of each other. While in the middle, there Deidara lay. Ino glanced at the church's inside balcony. She saw a man in a black suit, 'Sasuke, I knew you'd come.' She thought. Naruto noticed Ino and also looked up, in there he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." He growled softly as tears fell into Deidara's gown. Naruto stood up and ran upstairs to find Sasuke.

"Dei...Speak to me!" Itachi pleaded. He touched the side of the blonde's face. "Don't leave me,Dei! No, please don't!" Deidara's eyes slowly opened, only half opened. "I l-love yo-" The blonde's voice trailed off. "Deidara!" Itachi screamed.

'No! Anything but this! I swore that I'll marry Ino and let you be happy with Itachi. But, but...DYING?!' The red head thought on his own, despair is all over his face. Deep horror filled his eyes.

Ino joined in, sad look in her face but pride took over her inside. "Deidara...Deidara..." She whispered as she get closer to Deidara and Itachi.

'Just not this! Oh dear, Kami! This is my entire fault, wasn't it?! Just punish me!' Sasori thought, still standing on the same exact spot.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Ahhh!" Sasori screamed, rising quickly from his bed, panting. "What happened?" He looked around. 'I'm in my room?' The red head turned to his alarm clock, _4:17a.m_. Wait, didn't this already happened?! Why is it still November?! 'I have to find out what's going on!' He thought.

Something hit his mind, this must be his chance! "Of course! I have to go back in Japan and find Deidara. I'll apologize to him and make everything the way it was before...before...Before somebody steals him from me!" Sasori said to himself with confidence. He immediately got up from his bed. The red head ran over to his bathroom.

"Sasori! Are you alright?" Ino and Yuura said together, outside the bathroom's door, and knocking. "Get the hell out of my house, bitch! And give me back that necklace!" The red head yelled and ordered at the same time. "What was that?" Ino asked innocently.

"I said, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, BITCH! Are you deaf or something?! Yuura, show Miss Yamanaka the exit and have her take off the necklace that she is currently wearing."

"But...But...! Sasori, listen to me! What happened? I thought we were together already!" Ino struggled while Yuura is pulling her out of the room.

"Not anymore! Now get out!"

"No! Let me go!" Ino struggled more. "Let me talk to him!" The blonde girl couldn't break through Yuura's powerful hands.

--

'At last, I'm going to fix things as they were before! Just wait for me Deidara, just a little more and I'll be there for you.'


	14. Destiny We Are: Epilogue

After Sasori finished taking a quick shower, Yuura gave him the necklace and he ran off to his limousine. "To the airport. And hurry up!" He ordered his driver.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasori got on his private plane. Hoping to get to Tokyo fast. 'I'm coming, Deidara!' The hazel eyed male stared at the necklace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The red head finally reached the Tokyo International Airport.

This day is the exact date: 2 days before Deidara got in his house. 'So, he must be somewhere in the airport. I must find him!' Sasori thought. He ran and ran and looked for the blonde.

--

'Deidara! Is that you?!' Sasori tapped the blonde's shoulder. The blonde turned around, It is him! The red head didn't hesitate anymore, he immediately pulled the blonde in and kissed him passionately. Deidara's eyes widened. It is his Danna, he really missed him. Sasori waited for the blonde's permission to go inside. The blonde hesitated at first but opened up.

The hazel eyed man have his tongue inside Deidara's mouth, traveling, memorizing and wetting it. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. Deidara let out a small moan.

They pulled away, panting, and grasping for air. "D-danna?" Deidara whispered.

"Yes?" Sasori turned to the blushing blonde.

"N-nothing,un. It's just that...I-" The blue eyed male was cut off, Sasori immediately carried Deidara in his arms. The blonde stared at Sasori's beautiful hazel eyes. "What were you saying, Dei?" The red head smirked.

"Danna, H-how did you know I was here,un? And I'm thankful that you're back after these years,un!" Deidara smiled. That was the most beautiful smile Sasori had ever seen in his entire life. "Just a guess...And, Oh, here." The red head gave the Deidara the necklace. "How did you-? I'm not going to ask again,un."

"Good. Now, let's go back and do the things we've never done,okay?" The blonde nodded as Sasori leaned in again and gave Deidara another kiss on the lips.

'Deidara, I wouldn't let you go this time... I know that I was given another chance just to be with you... Only you. Even the Gods know that we are destined to be... that made us very special because, _**Destiny we are**_. We are meant to be with each other... I want you to know that, you will always be the only one.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Some things just keeps getting better every second." But if you think the other way around then it's, "Some things just keeps getting worse every second that you are wasting!" So, which is it?**_


	15. Destiny We Are: Epilogue:Alternate

This is the moment Deidara has waited so long in his entire life, to be able to be with the one he loved. A sudden question hit his head, Is Itachi the right one for him? The blue eyed blonde just shook his head. 'Of course, he is!' Deidara thought in such confidence.

"I have to get ready for my special day,un!" Deidara forced a smile. 'Do I really want this?' Deidara stared at himself in the mirror; he just looked so beautiful in his white gown. 'Of course I want this! I'm going to get married to the one I love!' The blonde mentally slapped himself.

"Is he really the one you love?" A voice spoke. Deidara was startled to see his reflection speaking to him. "Yes,un!" He shook his head turned his back to the mirror.

'I shouldn't be hesitating at a time like this! I love Itachi! Only him!' He forced this thought into his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wedding song played as Deidara walked in.

'I wonder why Ino and Da-Sasori didn't want to share their wedding date as ours.' Deidara thought nervously. 'Why am I even thinking about something about that!?' He coughed and just focused on walking in the carpet.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'Should I go after him? But I do it, I'm going to make a big fuss. What am I going to do!?' Sasori argued with himself. 'I still love him but, what am I going to do?! Just wait here until they come out very happy?! Why should I even bother them if they're happy?! I love Deidara! But I can't just betray Itachi, right?!' The red head held his head between his hands, messing his hair every time. He walked around and around furiously in front of the church.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I, Itachi Uchiha, take you, Deidara Iwa, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Itachi held Deidara left hand and slid the ring in the blonde's ring finger. They both stared at each other's eyes.

I, Deidara Iwa, take you, Itachi Uchiha, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." This time Deidara did the same thing.

The church's door loudly shot open. "Stop this wedding!" Sasori came rushing in, pulling the very shocked blonde in his arms, he carried him bridal way like they got married. "What are you doing, Sasori?!" Itachi yelled. "I'm sorry but, I still love you, Deidara. Do you love me?" Sasori ignore Itachi and fixed his eyes in Deidara's baby blue eyes.

Deidara switch glances at Itachi and Sasori. 'Who am I going to pick?!' The blonde panicked. "I- I still love y-" Before Deidara could finish, a pair of lips met his. 'Deidara...' Itachi's heart broke into pieces. Deidara's eyes widened and pulled away. Sasori's eyes were staring at his blue orbs. "I-itachi, I- I-"

Before Deidara could finish his sentence, Sasori ran outside the church, carrying the blonde on his arms and kissing him passionately. 'I shouldn't waste anytime from now on.' Sasori thought.

"D-danna...I missed you so much,un. I've been waiting for you all this time,un." Deidara's head was on Sasori's chest; he could hear and feel the red head's heart pounding. "I love you, Deidara. No matter what." Sasori assured him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Months have passed, Deidara and Sasori were together, and Itachi accepted their relationship although he is still hurt and broken. Some rumors say that Itachi has been dating someone now.

Ino was sent back by Sasori to Tokyo before Itachi and Deidara's cancelled wedding. At first, she should've been sent to prison for some reasons.

--

"Danna, where are you taking me,un?" Sasori held Deidara's hand and led him the way. "Open your eyes, Dei." The blonde slowly opened his eyes.

~BANG! BOOOOOOOOOMM~

Fireworks, reading: **"Will you marry me?"** flashed upon the dark sky in Deidara's eyes. The blonde's gaze was now on his boyfriend, "I- Of course I will marry you,un!" Deidara crashed his lips to Sasori's. They both stood there, happy together, kissing under the bright and starry sky.

'We are very special to have been destined by fate, Deidara. I love you and I always want you to know that. Because, _**Destiny We Are.**_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is thetine's request(deviantart friend). An alternate ending. I only failed at one thing, I didn't get Itachi a new partner. Though, I mentioned there that he's been dating someone. So, i don't know. Hahaha**

**Comment! If it sucks tell me please! R & R please!**


End file.
